Charry Bomb
This is Jubileena's alternate version, Charry Bomb. Charry Bomb makes Road Rage in the battle feild tracks of Sugar Crash and isn't afraid to show what she's made of. Her karts new upgraded name is the Monster Charr and her motto is "I'm always ready for some Bombing" P.S. in Sugar crash mode she is 12. Personality (Well Technichally she has a good side and bad side and this is obviously the bad side for Sugar Crash). Charry Bomb is arrogant and boastfull and loves showing off. She's a bit of a snob and is never easily impressed. It's rare for someone to actually see a smile on her face for she is always either smirking or glaring. She likes to make fun of the lower class fighters and loves playing around with Cherry Bombs. Cherry Bombs are her only weakness and they are the only way to trick her into a trap. Her Representing colors are red, white, and black and her fans following in her footsteps are the Cherry Bombs in Plants vs Zombies Appearance (Charry like to wear homemade bomber clothing and sometimes designs clothing for the other fighters). Charry has the same pigtails as jubileena only her cherry hat has white loops on it like a bullseye and it is really loose. She has black Charcoal lines on her cheeks and actually has eyeliner on her eyebrows to darken them. She has a Cherry Red leather jacket thats rolled up at the ellbows and even darker red pockets that were sewed on by Charry herself. Her jacket is tucked in to baggy loose dark baby barf grean pants and she has red army boots hidden under rolled up ends of her pants. She has a big black belt holding up her baggy green pants and has a very long white belt wrapped around her like a sash and Cherry Bombs ducktaped to the belt on the front. She also has white leather gloves with black trimming matching her belt. Charry's also coverd in a light layer of charcoal dust, and has sort of an aura made of it. Vehichle Charry's Battle kart is like a monster truck Cherriot. It is a gigantic cherry with 4 huge black licorice wheels small trackter size in front, and big tracktor size in back. The Cherriot is also a little deformed to work well with the wheels and has black charcoal scratch marks on it. The Monster Char's stem will be able to shoot cherry pit canons and wills be able to suck amo in. There will be a huge 3 inch thick glass window in the front of the gisnt cherry to see out of and it will have a lot of cracks and chips but not to many. The Cherry Bomb machine guns will come out of the sides of the big cherry and the new special weapon added for it will be the Cherry wrecking ball where a wrecking ball sized pit Battling her kart is in it's monster truck size but for survival racing it's the size of any kart Gallery Charry Kart Stats.PNG|Charry's kart stats Category:Sugar Crash Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Racers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Fanon Category:Sugar Rush